This Is Where I Belong
by FallingHoshi21
Summary: Saitou Reina is a tough edged tomboy who is on her annual training at the Under 17 Training camp. Although she doesn't play tennis, she's there to train for herself and focus only on that. That might get a little tough for her, especially with 300 boys surrounding her. Which guy will make her change her mind? OCxUndecided. Rated K for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, I haven't written a story for a very long time, but I suddenly grew a need to write, so here I am! I don't really know what to expect, but I hope all of you guys enjoy this story!**

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Prince of Tennis. **

I stepped in to the monitor room. It was my second favorite time of year; it was training camp season. My awkwardly tall uncle, Itaru, has brought me here since sixth grade and he tried to teach me tennis along with the high schoolers. I always turned it down though; I had a larger passion for something else, but more on that later. I rolled a seat over to a monitor to the entrance gate.

"Hey, Reina, you're not allowed to be in here, remember?" a guy in a black warm-up said.

"Said who?" I responded, not bothering to take a glance at him.

"Kurobe-san, remember? Now get out before I have to go tell him." He ordered.

"I dare you." I scoffed and continued to watch the monitor. Suddenly, a red head jumped towards a camera, making his face zoom in. He was making a bunch of hand gestures and peace signs. It startled me for a second, but I looked at him a little more. I took a clip board by her, and flipped through the pictures to find his identity.

'_Kikumaru Eiji… Quite a jump from the ground.'_ I thought to myself.

"Reina." I heard a growly voice. This guy scared me when he was angry. I set the clip board down and ran for the door. Before I could make my full escape, a hand was set on my forehead.

"N-nice to see you again, Tsuge-san." I tried chuckling.

"You shouldn't be in here." He said.

"But come on!" I complained, "It's my third year here, I should be allowed here."

"Nope." He grabbed my collar and dragged me out of the room.

"W-wait! I just want to help, Tsuge-san! Can't I have some fun?!" I yelled.

"Thank you, Tsuge." Kurobe said as he passed by.

"Kurobe-san! Can I be in the monitor room!?" I asked. He turned his head and gave me his usual emotionless face.

"No." he said. I groaned and walked away.

"Thanks for helping me with the work out menu, though, Reina." Tsuge said.

"I'd make it harder if you let me in the room." I mumbled to myself. I folded my arms behind my head and went to the roof with binoculars. I sat down and looked at everyone. My uncle proposed the idea of inviting middle schoolers this year, and it took a lot to persuade everybody. The thing they didn't know was that these kids were beasts. I looked through my binoculars and saw kids with different colored uniforms, informing me that they were the youngsters. I saw my favorite school, Rikkai Dai. Even walking in, they carried a presence.

"This again, Reina-chan?" I heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Irie. I've missed you." I said and continued to observe.

"It doesn't seem like you did. You didn't even bother to look at me." He sat next to me.

"Maybe your presence isn't as important as these people. It doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

"Ouch. If you walk in to high school with that mouth, I don't know what's going to happen to you." He chuckled.

"I'm stronger than you think, Irie."

"I'd like you to call me Kanata, now." He randomly proposed.

"And your reasoning is?"

"Because you're going to go in to your first year of high school and I'd like to give you the privilege."

"You know, this mouth of mine could be coming from you." I finally looked at him.

"Good." He smiled and pat my head. Irie was strange. I didn't know if this nice side of him was an act or not, so I hardly told him anything. But I still liked him. Whenever I would visit, he would buy me food.

"I'm going to go now. I have to make sure the kids don't cause too much of a ruckus." Irie stood up.

"Have fun." I said. I looked over at the open courts. Two high schoolers were playing an old trick with a middle school team. I noticed the red head again.

"Seigaku… national champions." I said to myself. After I saw the high schoolers get humiliated, I went back inside to bother her uncle. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found. I shrugged and went to go see what Kurobe was up to. When I found him, he was giving a speech to the whole camp. I didn't listen intently, but suddenly, it was raining tennis balls.

"I swear, your uncle has the weirdest methods." Tsuge said behind me. I rolled my eyes, but agreed with him. I walked out of the building and decided to actually see what they act like.

The moment I stepped out, voices were roaring.

"They're middle schoolers, damn it!"

"Who said they could take more than one ball?"

"I'm going to kill them."

I was wondering what they were all talking about. I shrugged and walked across a bridge slowly. I wasn't paying attention, but I knew some guys were going crazy and playing some games. Of course, when these guys are crazy, they lose control and tennis balls fly everywhere. I could sense one coming towards me.

"Hey, watch out!" someone bothered to waste their breath. I smirked and stuck my lacrosse stick out to stop the ball. It was a pretty tough one, but I've had worse. I took my other arm to throw it back at the court, sweeping past peoples' faces, making it within the line. I could hear the whispers being passed the boys, and the stares forming.

"Who was the one who lost so much control that they almost hit me?" I asked, leaning towards the wall of the bridge. A guy slowly raised his hand.

"That guy couldn't return Ootori's Neo Scud Serve!" the jumpy red head said.

"Well, that's a bit embarrassing, isn't it?" I said and walked away from everyone.

'_This is going to get interesting.'_ I said to myself and jogged away.

* * *

_In the tennis courts…_

All the middle school boys were wondering who she was.

"Hey, who was that?" Momoshiro asked Sengoku.

"I have no idea. But I am VERY willing to get to know her." Sengoku answered.

"She returned your scud serve at ease." Shishido said to Ootori.

"Yes. What was that thing she returned it with?" Ootori asked.

"Lacrosse." Inui and Yanagi said at the same time.

"Ah, Reina-chan can get pretty scary." Irie said with a smile.

"Who is that?" Eiji jumped up to him.

"Oh, her?" Irie laughed, "That's Saitou Reina, a third year in middle school."

"But why is she here?" Kirihara asked.

"You'll find out soon." Irie said and turned his back to them.

"Now, let's go practice." He chuckled. The boys exchanged glances at each other.

"Maybe she's a stalker." Mukahi guessed.

"No, I doubt that." Oshitari said.

"A younger sister of someone?" Yukimura wondered out loud.

"She came to see me, of course." Atobe boasted.

"That's the last reason why she's here." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, Oni-nii-san broke a kid?" I asked my uncle.

"His wrists, not the kid." He said.

"Why did you put them against each other?" I asked.

"Because he needed it to grow." Uncle Itaru put simply. I drank my water and sighed. His wrists are probably ruined for life after taking that jack knife with no warning. I stood up to go leave somewhere, but my uncle stood up in front of me.

"Not so fast."

"What did I do?" I asked, seriously wondering. I don't remember doing anything wrong.

"You have to introduce yourself properly." Itaru smiled. I groaned.

"Come on, an eighth of the reason we invited middle schoolers was so you could make a few friends."

"Liar." I accused him. He scratched his head, admitting that I read through him.

"Just go say hi." He set his arm on my shoulder and pulled me to the door.

"You're going to-." I started, but he already ran in to the door.

"Hit your forehead…" I said.

"Ouch… I need a faster warning, Reina." He complained and rubbed his forehead.

"Good morning, young ones!" he shouted, gathering everybody's attention, "I'm your mental coach Saitou!"

"2 meters, 16 centimeters." I heard two boys say.

"Pretty observative." I said.

"That's not a word." Itaru said to me.

"It is." I argued.

"And this is my niece, Reina! She's a third year of middle school so treat her well!"

I heard everyone understand who I was. They were a strange bunch.

"Say something." Itari commanded me. I sighed.

"Ey, I'm Reina! I can't play tennis, but you saw me with my lacrosse yesterday, right? Ha, be prepared to see a lot of me!" I shouted and ran out. I ignored my uncle's calls for me; I already knew where to go. I jogged towards the giant cliff. I got excited; this is one of the best parts. I don't understand how some of them do it though; it's a tough thing to climb. And I have to remember a promise made for myself. This thing called puberty has been hitting me pretty hard lately, and it might be a tough thing to do. I've lived around boys all my life, but…

"I can't fall in love."

* * *

_On the bus of the losers_

"Aren't you guys pissed off at all?!" Shishido yelled.

"Yeah! We were invited and now we're kicked off?" Mukahi agreed.

"We didn't get to show ourselves at all!" Jackal shouted.

"Idiots." Sanada said, silencing the bus.

"He's right. We all fought fair and square." Kawamura tried to calm the others down.

"And it's not just us who feels bitter." Oishi sighed. The bus stopped as if it were on command. The driver told them to get out. They were all confused and walked around. Soon, they found Saitou standing with Ryoma and Kin-chan.

"Hello. I'm here to start my job now." He said.

"What the hell is going on, coach!?" Tanishi yelled.

"Yes, but for those of you who wish to close the gap between the winners… why don't you show me if you can climb this cliff up here?" Saitou looked over at it.

"Wait, is that…?" Shishido asked. Saitou laughed.

"You better hurry up. My niece is going to beat you to the top." They all looked and saw a sweating Reina, gripping each stone with intensity. Everybody gulped, but walked toward the cliff, not knowing what was awaiting them.

I loved climbing this cliff. At first, Uncle Itaru wouldn't let me because it was apparently dangerous, but he eventually let me try. This time was strange though. It was the first time these guys were climbing the cliff and most of them were already reaching me. I saw the broken kid get transferred over after a guy snapped his fingers. Two screams were heard, and all our attention turned to them. The strong guy from Rikkai and Seigaku caught two of the boys from Shitenhouji.

"We're not losing one person on this journey!" the Rikkai guy yelled. Everybody cheered along.

"Hey, I caught up to ya!" a kid in a Shitenhouji jumped to me. He was the crazy first year.

"Good for you, but are you sure you want to be up there?" I asked. That place was literal hell. But hell teaches you. It shows you reality. It makes you force yourself to win. So in positive words, it was sports heaven.

"Hey, Nee-chan, I'm Kin-chan! What's that on your back?" he asked.

"It's my lacrosse stick."

"What's that? Is it like tennis!?" he asked.

"No, it's a team sport and it's intense and uses a lot of focus."

"So it is like tennis!"

"No." I said as I continued to climb.

"Hey, sorry if Kin-chan's bothering you! I can push him off if you want." another guy with a kansai dialect said to me.

"Hey, Kenya, that's not nice!"

"So what's happening up there?" A Hyoutei boy asked. He was wearing a blue cap and had tape on his brow.

"Tennis. Are you excited?" I messed with him.

"N-no. Why are you going there?" he asked.

"I like this side more. It's good training for me too. What's your name? I don't recognize you."

"Shishido." He said and climbed higher. Jeez, I put an effort in trying to make a friend. Oh well, I'll figure them out more as this week progresses.

"Hey, Saitou's niece! Wanna tell us what's really up there?" the broken guy reached me.

"The best thing that happened in your tennis career." I was getting tired of the same question.

"Hey, if you guys want to know so badly what's up there, go climb and find out! Don't be asking for answers!" the Rikkai guy yelled. His voice was roaring, and he was right next to me.

"Wow, you've got some power in your voice? Your name's Sanada, right?" I asked, climbing at the same pace as him.

"Yes." He answered. Damn, this guy's emotion was as hard as a rock too. I shook my head and climbed past everybody, reaching the top before them. I saw Mifune sitting on his stump by the net of the tennis court. A ball came towards me again, but I stopped it with my lacrosse stick.

"You're here early." Mifune said with his bad breath. I threw the ball back in to the court, and stood by him.

"Is it a problem if I'm here?" I asked.

"Get out." He said.

"You're gonna have to push me off the cliff if you want me to leave." I dared him.

"I will." He growled. I laughed, knowing he wouldn't. We both watched the courts, and a guy fell over. Mifune got to his feet and walked up to him.

"Y'all pick up the balls on the ground!" he ordered. They all rushed, but didn't clean up in time. Mifune kicked the basket of balls over the cliff.

"Ey, coach, they're coming back for you." I said. Before Mifune could react, all the tennis balls that were knocked over had been returned. The cocky freshman from Seigaku appeared.

"We returned all of them, right?" he said. I sighed, knowing they were going to be challenged. This part didn't interest me too much, so I ran away in to the forest. I went to the waterfall to get a quick swim before anyone could find me. I stripped in to my bathing suit and jumped in. The water was cold and relaxing. As I was swimming, I had to think of a few things. Finding someone attractive doesn't mean I love them, right? Because, dang these boys were crazy good looking. It's as if they were drawn for perfection.

* * *

It was the first night of the camp and the boys were inside the cave.

"Are there ghosts here!?" Kin-chan shouted.

"No, go to sleep." Kenya said. Kaido trembled at the word "ghost". But soon enough, the boys fell asleep. Or so they thought. Sanada Genichirou was woken up by a sound outside. It was the sound of a tennis ball being hit on a wall. Usually, he would never oppose practice, but knowing he would have a tough morning, he knew it was best to rest his body. He got up to go find out who was practicing to ask them to practice somewhere else.

"Excuse me." He said, but he couldn't find the person. He searched around and got closer to the noise. He finally reached a stone wall, but the person practicing wasn't practicing tennis. And the person was a girl with deep, maroon hair in a ponytail and gloved hands. She was holding a long stick and catching the balls in the net that were coming towards her. It was the niece. Sanada wanted to ask her to move, but didn't know quite how to approach her. He continued to watch, and saw her smack a ball at the wall. When the ball bounced back, it was too high, and she couldn't reach it. She sighed and watched the ball roll over the cliff. She could've reached it, but Sanada saw her shoulders swelling and could tell she was at her limit. He watched Reina go to the edge and carefully climb down. Sanada thought she would be finished by now and began walking back to the cave.

"Ah! Damn!" he heard Reina yell. He turned his head, wondering what was happening. If she was at her full strength, she would be back up by now. He remembered her swollen arms, and thought that she wouldn't be able to pull herself back up with weakened muscles. He jogged to the edge of the cliff and saw Reina helplessly hanging to the edge.

"Hey, are you alright!?" Sanada yelled. She was just hanging there, and her feet weren't supported by anything.

"I'm fine." She gritted between her teeth. Sanada was surprised. He was almost sure she would ask for help.

"Then why aren't you back up yet?" Sanada said, crouching down.

"My arms are just tired, I can still get up." Reina opposed him. Sanada was a bit hesitant, but he extended his arm.

"You missed your spot and crushed your supporting rock, right?" he asked. He saw Reina exhale some anger. Now Sanada was getting irritated.

"Throw away your damn pride before you fall off this damned cliff! You've come here for a reason too, right?!" He yelled. Reina shot her head up at him. His eyes were locked solid to her. Reina clenched her jaw.

"Can I trust you on this?" she asked, scared she actually might fall. Sanada ignored her and grabbed her forearm.

"Make sure you grip my arm." He said. Reina nodded and held his arm. He pulled her up at ease and she was on her knees. She let a deep breath out. Sanada watched her relieve her stress. He didn't know why he yelled at her like that a second ago, but it eased his mind that she wasn't hurt and he didn't have to take responsibility of it.

* * *

What the hell just happened? I pretty much almost died, but Sanada came and he… saved me? I don't like phrasing it like that, but that's what he did. I wanted to thank him, but Mifune woke everybody up to have night practice, so Sanada jogged away. Something bothered me though. How did he know that I actually had a purpose of being here? He read through me as if he could see through my brain. And I hated admitting it, but I guess my pride does often get in the way. I watched everybody swing their rackets with fire in their eyes, not wanting to lose anymore. This motivated me to train them hard. I walked back to my cabin with a tired body, and began making balloons.

** What did you guys think of that? I hope you enjoyed! And trust me, there will be many more adventures to come~ Please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm looking forward to this story :D**

I walked toward the cave where everybody was asleep. A few were already awake and swinging their rackets. The previous night, Sanada helped me up from the cliff, and I still hadn't thanked him. After making a bunch of balloons, I memorized all the middle schoolers' names.

"Good morning Yanagi-san." I approached him. Let me say I'm proud of myself. I never thought I'd talk to another person from Rikkai.

"Good morning. Sanada's over there if you're looking for him." He pointed to the court.

"I wasn't looking for him." I half lied. I was thinking about it, but I wasn't exactly looking for him. There was a difference.

"Hm. I knew it was fifty-fifty." Inui said behind him.

"Anyway, who's not awake yet? They need to get moving."

"They're just sleeping in the cave. A few high schoolers are in the cabins too." Hiyoshi said. I shook my head. They should know better than this. I first went to the cave, because I preferred to save them from Mifune rather than the cocky high school boys. I had to think of a good way to wake them though. Waking the bats up would be a bit harsh, but going to the water and coming back would be a bit too much work. I guess I had to use my voice.

"WAKE UP BEFORE MIFUNE COMES TO SET FIRE ON YOUR SLEEPING BAGS!" I yelled into the cave. My own yell echoed back to me, and the boys were startled to wake up.

"Oh, thank God, it's the girl. I was afraid it was Mifune coach." Momoshiro said and slowly got up. I raised an eyebrow.

"You do know I saved you from him waking you up, right?" I said. He ignored me, and continued to talk with Echizen. I was beginning to get pissed off now. I debated about getting Mifune now, but figured he'd just make them run.

"Alright, due to Momoshiro and Echizen barely paying attention and not bothering to clean up faster, you all have three minutes to clean all this up, put it in the cabin, find your rackets and begin your swinging practice, do I make myself clear!?" I yelled with my strongest tone. They ignored me again. I heaved an angry sigh and went outside to get a tennis ball. I walked in the middle of Shishido and Oishi rallying and caught the ball.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Oishi asked. I was too mad to explain. I went back to the cave and got my lacross stick out. I threw the ball at full power to the side of the cave. The cave gave a bit of a vibration.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Kenya said, lurking his eyes around. I walked away from the cave and went to my own cabin.

"BATS!" the boys yelled, and I assumed they were awake and out of the cave now. I stared at the ground on my way back, and was dragging my lacrosse stick behind me. That was kind of dumb though, because Sanada was practicing on a big stone and he was most likely going all out. Before I had time to react, he swung his racket behind him, hitting me right on my cheek. I fell to the ground, because he was that freaking strong. I put my hand to where he hit me, and felt it swell a little. I looked at him from the ground, and he was staring at me the same way I was. Just shock.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were behind me." He said.

"And I didn't know you were in front of me. I'm sorry I disturbed your practice." I stood up. I felt a little dizzy, but I've been hit in the head multiple times so it wasn't horrible. I began walking toward my cabin and moved my jaw around.

"Are you in charge of this place?" Sanada asked. I turned over.

"Yes and no. Mifune trusts me enough to train the boys sometimes. It's complicated." I said.

"Then that explains your anger towards the boys in the cave." He turned back to practicing. I sighed again, and trudged my way to my cabin. This was taking forever. I felt my cheek again. I thought it'd be best to clean it, but I didn't have a first aid kit. This day was starting out pretty bad. I needed to see Kazuya. I changed my clothes to my lacrosse tank top and shorts. The tank top was a bit low cut on the sides and showed my sports bra and my abs if I lifted my arms. I didn't really care, so I took a step outside. Unexpectedly, Sanada was by the door.

"Is your scar alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's good." He said and walked away. I didn't really know what he meant by that action, but I brushed the thought aside. I went to the cliff to find my way to the camp.

* * *

The boys were all having their breakfast in the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves. They were all tired from their own kind of tough training, but were eating happily. Sengoku, though, was in search of the mystery girl from yesterday.

"Hey, Shiraishi-kun, have you seen that girl at all~?" he asked.

"Nope, not a sight." Shiraishi laughed. Sengoku sighed.

"Sengoku-kun, even when you're with a group of boys, you still can't get the thought of girls out of your mind?" Yukimura said.

"That's _why_, Yukimura-kun. Don't you have any girls on your mind?" Sengoku asked around.

"No." Kamio sneered. Sengoku sank in his seat. Randomly, Irie came in from the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't help over hearing your conversation." He chuckled.

"What conversation?" Marui said.

"About Reina-chan! You can't hit on her or anything." Irie warned.

"What!? Why~~?" Sengoku jumped to his feet.

"That's because~…" Irie gestured toward the door, making everybody look, "She's already taken by Tokugawa!"

"What the hell?" Tanegashima entered.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be Reina-chan." Irie frowned.

"Wait! What do you mean she's taken?" Sengoku yelled.

"Yeah, and by that scary guy too?" Kirihara jumped in the conversation.

"What were you starting to say, Irie?" Kanegashima was still confused.

"You know it's true. Tokugawa and Reina-chan." Irie smiled.

"Oh, that~… There's no way in hell that's true!" Tanegashima yelled at him.

"Not saying that I'm interested, but what's the true story?" Shiraishi asked. Before Irie could explain, Tokugawa came walking in the door.

"Speak of the devil…" Irie turned around.

"Tokugawa, he's saying weird things about you again." Tanegashima rolled his eyes. Tokugawa kept his straight face and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hey, there's no way that they're really… right?" Kirihara went to Sengoku.

"It can't be…" Sengoku replied. Tokugawa denied Irie's ideas in his mind. There was nothing between the two. Absolutely nothing and that was what hurt him the most.

* * *

I was confused by all the shocked yelling from the inside. I went in the cafeteria and saw the big commotion. Well, it seemed big to me because Irie was the one causing it. That rarely ever happens.

"Hey, they're talking about you." Shiraishi said to me.

"Hm, figured…" I looked around, "Have you seen Kazuya?"

"Who?"

"Tokugawa." I said his surname. I doubted he introduced himself. Shiraishi, Yukimura, Kirihara, and Sengoku looked at me big eyed and the room fell quiet.

"See, I told you." Irie said turning around. Next to him was my good friend that I haven't seen in a while. I walked to him, and he squinted his eyes, focusing on my face. He gave me a shocked expression.

"Who did that to you?" he put his hand on my cheek.

"Oh, a guy named Sanada hit me by accident." I explained.

"Our Sanada hit you?" Yukimura asked.

"How? What happened?" Kazuya zoomed closer to me.

"I wasn't looking ahead of me and he swung his racket behind him. Now I learned my lesson to always look up when I'm walking."

"Do you need a bandage? I have-." Shiraishi was cut off by Kazuya placing his arm on my back.

"Let's clean your new scar." Kazuya said and walked me out.

"Just as I said." Irie said to the silent room.

* * *

"Are you telling me the truth about what happened?" Kazuya asked as we entered the nurse room. No one was in here so I just sat on one of the spinny chairs and he got stuff out of the cabinet.

"Yes… nothing happened." I said.

"No one attacked you? You didn't get in a fight?"

"I'm telling the truth, it was pure accident." I said.

"Okay, I believe you." He said and drew closer to me. He had a cotton swab and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. I whipped my head around, knowing that stuff stung like a bitch.

"Come on, face forward." Kazuya said.

"No, that stuff is painful." I kept avoiding him.

"I know you've been through worse pain." He said.

"I know that too." I sighed. Suddenly, I remembered the reason why I began coming to this camp in the first place.

"I'm sorry, I said the wrong words." Kazuya apologized. I shook my head and faced him.

"It's alright." I said. We sat in silence and I just rested my face on my knees. Kazuya came close again.

"It won't hurt that much." He said.

"Fine, I trust you." I said and let him clean my scar. I winced when he put the rubbing alcohol on, but he was right; it didn't hurt as much as I thought.

"How's the cliff?" he brought up as he threw the cotton swab away.

"They don't listen to me." I said. Now he grabbed anti-biotic cream.

"Did you tell them that you're kind of in charge?" he asked. I didn't answer and he actually chuckled. He put the cream on and looked around for a band-aid.

"The guy who hit me reminds me of you." I told him.

"How?" he asked. I had to laugh.

"I almost fell off the cliff again."

"Again?" he turned his head to me. I nodded.

"Yep, I fell in to the same situation as last time."

"He pulled you up?" Kazuya grabbed a large bandage.

"Yeah… but you were nicer than he was. And he left before I could say thanks." I said. It was true. The previous year, when Kazuya came to the camp for the first time, I almost fell off the cliff, and he was the only one that noticed. It was during the huntsman game and he took his balloon off and helped me up.

"Why did you help me, Kazuya?" I asked. He stopped moving, and looked up.

"I knew I had to." He said and put my bandage on.

"Thanks." I said.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. I nodded.

"How's your mother?" he said.

"Moving on faster than I am." I got to my feet.

"I'm sure you'll get through it too." He set his hand on my shoulder. This was the last thing I needed happening to me, to end up liking Kazuya. He's gotten me through a lot in just a year, and I was closer to him than anyone else. But I can't like him. He's too good for me.

* * *

"Reina, you should train some of the boys here too." Itaru said to me. This idea made me shiver. Kazuya, Irie, and Oni were the only people I actually talked to at this camp and there's no way they would ever take me seriously.

"No. The boys at the cliff are enough for me."

"Come on, try meeting new people!" Itaru tried to encourage me. I sighed. Although I knew they were my age, it was still hard to approach them. And they were all _boys_. It'd be dangerous for my promise.

"Reina, your training courses will be good for their mental strength. And I know that you know all these boys would be willing to do anything for a single victory." Itaru continued. I gave him a sigh; my uncle is too persistent.

"I'll train them," I started.

"Thank you!"

"Under one condition…"

"Ah… okay, I'll agree to it. But you're not getting paid."

"That's not what I want. Give the middle school members equal chances to play the high schoolers as much as they want." I negotiated. He nodded and got up.

"Great, I'll go tell Tsuge now." He said and walked out. I relaxed my shoulders and felt the breeze come through the door. I looked at my phone and it had a message.

"**Look at what he got me!**" it said and there was a picture of a pretty diamond necklace. I shook my head and deleted the message. I got up with my lacrosse bag and went to the tennis courts. It was sun down, so most of the boys were probably weight training. I found an empty wall and began hitting my neon ball. It was helping me release my tension and stress. I would have to stay up longer tonight because I had to make the new practice menu. And that dumb text that was sent to me. I didn't want to care, but I couldn't help it. It was making me lose my focus. I caught my ball with my hand and sat on the ground. It was completely dark now, and I could fall asleep any second.

"Hey, shouldn't you be inside?" I heard someone say. I turned my head and saw Sengoku standing by me.

"Same goes for you." I said and stood up.

"I was just kidding~. But your strings are tearing." He pointed to my lacrosse stick.

"I know…" I said. They've been torn for a while, but I haven't had the chance to fix it.

"That's a nice stick though, it looks pretty durable." He said.

"You know lacrosse?" I asked.

"A little bit; it's just a hobby." He laughed.

"Oh, well, it's nice to know someone else here knows what it is."

"Yeah~ but anyway, why were you out here?" he asked me.

"I got bored." I stated simply. He didn't have to know what I was really here for.

"Me too! But you should go inside before it gets cold out here." He said.

"It's the middle of summer in Japan. I doubt it'll get cold."

"Yeah… you're right." He scratched his head and looked away. There was an awkward silence. He was just standing there, and I was a few feet away from him.

"Well, I guess I'll take your advice and go inside." I said and started to walk away.

"Wait, I'll walk with you!" he came up to me.

"Why?" I turned to face him.

"You're pretty fun to talk to." He said. I rolled my eyes; I'm not that interesting.

"Pretty cute too." He added. I clenched my jaw. Those words came out too naturally from him.

"What?" I asked, stopping my fists from coming up.

"I believe I'm pretty lucky to be next to a cute girl like you." He continued to say. What was he saying? I was only talking to him for only five minutes and he was saying this to me. Obviously, he does this all the time. It didn't make me feel anything but anger.

"You know who you remind me of?" I gritted between my teeth.

"Hm? Who?" he responded.

"My sick dad who left my mom for someone else, and her new boyfriend who doesn't love her at all. Don't talk to me ever again." I said and paced quickly inside. I was raging and needed to let it out. There were a few boys in the room, but I couldn't find anyone I knew. I went to a door and knocked on it. When he opened the door, he was sweating, but not too tired. He sighed and pulled me in to him.

"I'm sorry Reina." He said and patted my head. It was true. Kazuya was the only friend I could ever trust.

* * *

Sengoku was left speechless outside. A warm wind passed by him, but he was confused. Most of the time, girls just said no and walked away, but that was the first time someone actually got angry at him. Another thing that made him feel strange was the fact that he wasn't really lying about what he said. He did think she was pretty and she didn't say much, but he wanted to know what she was thinking. And seeing her practice lacrosse showed how much she liked it. But her expression showed clearly that she wasn't bored. He sighed, realizing he probably ruined his chances with Reina. He turned around to go inside, but Oshitari Yuushi was standing there.

"You're really dumb if you think that's how you can get girls." He said.

"What?"

"You're too quick. And you don't read their emotions at all." Oshitari said as if he were scolding him.

"Why are you telling me this? Did you see what happened?" Sengoku asked.

"Why else would I approach you?" Oshitari said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't even know why she got that mad at me. Most girls aren't like that."

"Yeah, because a middle school girl in a group of three-hundred and counting boys is like most girls." Oshitari wouldn't let him win the argument. Sengoku sighed. He was right.

"And, you should've taken Irie's warning seriously." Shiraishi jumped out of nowhere.

"Huh?"

"Maybe she's not with Tokugawa, but maybe she doesn't want a relationship like that. Or she has a fear of it." He continued.

"See, us guys from Osaka know what we're talking about." Oshitari said and high-fived Shiraishi

"Okay, okay, but she just told me to never talk to her again." Sengoku said.

"Then you slowly approach her and apologize." Yagyuu came walking by.

"Where did you come from?" Sengoku asked.

"I just happened to pass by and was intrigued by your conversation." He answered. Sengoku hung his head. But he knew they were all right and took their advice in consideration.

"Wait, but I have a question." Sengoku said. They all looked at him and shrugged.

"She interests us too." They all said.

* * *

"And can you believe my mother!? She thinks that jerk actually wants to be with her, when he's just buying her things so he can get in the sports business. I swear, my mom might be a sports commentator and memorize all the rules for every sport that exists, but she can't see through this!?" I yelled. Kazuya was just sitting and listening to every word I said. I was finished now and I lay on his floor.

"Well, it's a good thing you're here to take your mind off, Reina." He said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. But that idiot thinks he can just hit on me and makes all this anger boil up. I swear Kazuya; I'm just boy-proof."

"Boy-proof?"

"It's a term I made. No boy can approach me without me raging and making them go away."

"I doubt that. And I know you're smart; you'll be fine." Kazuya tried to assure me. I sighed and sat up.

"Kazuya, do you like anybody?" I randomly asked. I hoped I didn't sound like I was interested in him, but it was seriously curiosity. He shook his head.

"My main focus is tennis right now." He said.

"I thought so. Thanks Kazuya, I'll leave you alone now." I said and went to the door.

"Bye Reina. I'm looking forward to your training for tomorrow." He said before I closed the door. After what happened today, I couldn't wait to put them through what real training is like.

**So~ how was that? I hope it doesn't sound too rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to review! :D **


End file.
